


Wicked Tease

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's the tease, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: A requested story. Bucky knew it was supposed to be a secret. That was the agreement. So when he kept trying to gain her attention, she got mad. As payback, he decided to be a godawful tease.





	Wicked Tease

“Barnes.”

“Hm?”

“Enough.”

A hum was Y/N’s only reply, the sound vibrating through her back. She huffed and tried to scoot away, but was quickly tugged back against a broad chest. Bucky hunched over, pressing open mouthed kisses along the column of Y/N’s neck, savoring the taste of her skin on his tongue. He groaned low in his chest when she rolled her hips back, her eyes closing in bliss as she momentarily gave in. She should argue, to remind him that no one else knew of their agreement and they were treading on thin ice. The sound of footsteps behind them startled Y/N and quickly jump out of Bucky’s arms. He groaned but stood tall with a smirk. She scowled at him, even as Steve and Natasha filtered in the meeting room.

“Hey, surprised you two are here so soon.” Steve greeted, moving to sit at the head of the table. Natasha looked both over, her eyes narrowing slightly. Y/N tensed under her scrutiny, hoping Bucky hadn’t left any marks that might give them away. Natasha said nothing, however, as she moved to sit on the opposite side of the table and turned her attention to the folder Steve set in front of her. Bucky and Y/N sat in the two empty seats side by side. She didn’t miss how Bucky scooted their chairs as close as possible, the arms of the chairs pressed against each other. Y/N glared once again and tried to move away. Bucky was one step ahead of her though. He hooked a leg around one of the legs and yanked her back, Steve and Natasha missing her flail. Y/n growled low in the back of her throat thankful the sound was covered by Sam, Tony, and Clint’s noisy entrance.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Clint whined, collapsing in the chair beside Natasha. Steve rolled his eyes and tossed him a folder. Y/N giggled at his antics, forgetting Bucky’s heavy stare beside her. She was just beginning to take in a deep breath, when a weight settled on her inner thigh. She choked on her own spit as Bucky’s hand slid up her thigh, the pad of his fingers rubbing circles as they trailed higher. The group around the table looked at her in alarm as she struggled to breathe.

“You okay, doll?” Bucky asked, feigning concern. He leaned forward, the hand resting on her thigh applying more pressure as he rubbed her back with his free hand. She nodded, waving him off she continued to cough. The others waited a moment more for her to regain her composure before Steve began the meeting.

Y/N struggled to keep it together, but it was hard with Bucky leaning into her space, breathing on the back of her neck. Every once and a while, he would exhale, letting out quiet moans only for her ears. She shifted in her seat, biting her lip to keep her voice quiet. It was difficult, but she managed to ignore his teasing. Just barely. At the end, as the others trickled out, Bucky and Y/N stayed behind to ‘clean up.’

“Alright, what the hell was that all about?” Y/N asked the minute the door shut behind the last person. Bucky smirked and pushed a chair in.

“What could you possibly mean, doll?”

Y/N made a noise of frustration and rounded the table, stopping a short step away. She crossed her arms against her chest, the movement pulling his eyes down. He openly stared, grinning when she snapped her fingers in his face.

“I mean, with all the touching. Did you want us to get caught, or what?” Bucky just shrugged, the smirk still there, taunting her.

“Just thought I’d mix things up a bit. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to share a room.”

“So, your plan was to let the others know about our agreement?” Y/N raised a brow. “Or secret agreement, by the way.”

Y/N was really getting annoyed with the smirk that was permanently etched on his face. Huffing, Y/N turned away from him to the door.

“Whatever, Barnes.” She tossed over her shoulder, annoyed he was acting so impulsively. Bucky said nothing as she walked out of the room, watching her hips sway with her natural pace. An idea had popped into his head during the meeting. While he knew that they needed to keep their affair a secret, he wanted to see how long it would take before Y/N finally snapped. The playful grin turned into a dark promising smirk. Oh, he’d enjoy the next few days.

Y/N was on edge. Every noise and bump caused her to twitch and check over her shoulder. She didn’t know what game he was playing, but Bucky was torturing her. All week he would appear out of nowhere, blowing softly into her ear or making suggestive remarks. The worse was when the others were in the rooms. His innuendos only got worse as time passed too. It was like he was purposely finding ways to comment on something that would refer to her in some way. Her blood pressure must have been through the roof, and her face was no doubt bright red the entire week. It was torture.

By the end of the week, Y/N was buzzing with pent-up frustration. She would practically shake whenever Bucky would come into the room, but not from fear. It would take everything in her to not throw him on the couch and have her way with him. By far, her biggest complaint was during the week Bucky never once touched her. He made it his mission to set her on edge with just his words, and the gentle exhales in her ears. Even his presence would have her sitting taller or standing at attention. He knew what he did to her too.

Bucky found it amusing as well as thrilling each time he would sneak up on her. He made sure he stood just close enough to her that she could feel his warmth against her back. He would blow softly in her ear or whisper low enough with honeyed words, his voice vibrating through the air. He wouldn’t stop until he saw her shiver or the goosebumps rising on her arms. It was another level he never thought he’d enjoy, but quickly came addicted to. Sadly, all fun must come to an end. Or at least a temporary pause.

A sudden mission was called for Bucky and Wanda to leave on, needing their skills. It was for almost two weeks, with minimal contact to the rest of the group. It was long and exhausting, so when Bucky returned late in the night after over fourteen days gone, he wasn’t even thinking about what he had left behind. At least not until he was slammed against a wall. He gasped, his eyes going wide at the wild look in Y/N’s own.

“You spend a whole week riling me up, teasing me- no torturing me.” Her lip was pulled back into a snarl, stunning Bucky. “And then you just leave. No heads up, no hint at where you were going. For two weeks, I didn’t know if you were alive or dead.”

Bucky’s heart jumped, watching as her look of lust transformed into concern. He hadn’t even thought of what it would do to Y/N when he left. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about her, their relationship was just different than most. They weren’t a couple, so to him, it never crossed his mind to let her know. A thought he was wishing he had considered.

Y/N sagged against him, her grip on his shirt loosening. She let out a shuddering sigh, bowing her head to rest against his chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, doll.” He whispered gently into her hair. “It never crossed my mind. I should have told you.”

“Yeah, you should have.” Voice muffled by her face pressed against his chest, Y/N agreed with him. Running a hand through her hair, Bucky knew he’d have to make it up to her. Starting by finishing the teasing he started two weeks ago.

“Come on, doll. Why don’t we go shower?”

Y/N perked up, nodding vigorously. After a week of him teasing her, and then absolutely no contact for another two, she was more than ready. Bucky grinned and pressed a kiss against her temple.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. Just how you like.”


End file.
